Paciencia
by nightchild22
Summary: Una carta que explica muchas cosas. Pero Laura se ha ido, y a Julian solo le queda esperar...Paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Ninguno de los personajes o contenidos me pertenece, son propiedad del gran Stan Lee.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capitulo contiene una pequeña referencia a la religión. No quiero ofender a nadie, y tampoco refleja mi punto de vista, solo me pareció que encajaba perfecto en la descripción de la situación. :)

"_Por favor perdóname. Aún mientras escribo esas palabras suenan tan huecas. Mis errores…no, mis elecciones…no pueden ser deshechas, mucho menos perdonadas. Como sucedió todo esto…y la verdad acerca de Arma X. Tendría que haber terminado allí, ¿seria menos que un monstruo? ¿O más? ¿Reconocería al menos la diferencia? Claro que no tengo que contarte acerca de los monstruos. Tu vida esta definida por monstruos. Replicar el gen mutante fue difícil, pero reconstruir Arma X parecía imposible. Pero me sentía viva, el trabajo, el fracaso. El desafío. Era como una luz resplandeciente, brillando dentro de mí. Sentí que mi vida tenía un propósito. Que tonta fui. Pasaron semanas. Me parece tan increíble ahora, que en todo ese tiempo, dar todo lo que sabía, lo que estaba haciendo y lo que resultaría…no lo pensé dos veces. Me dije a mi misma que no eras real. Me dije que era ciencia, no vida. Estaba creando un arma, no una niña. Estaba equivocada. Cuando era pequeña siempre creí que lo que me pasaba…me lo merecía. Que todos tenemos lo que merecemos. Quizás tenía razón. No era mas la investigadora, ahora era parte del experimento. Un recipiente para ser examinado, pinchado. Para ser violado. Ciertamente no se preocupaban por mi, no con un arma para entrenar. Un equipo de médicos, psicólogos, nutricionistas y estrategas militares regían mi vida ahora. Vigilaban cada movimiento mío, pero no vieron todo. Pedí perdón antes. Ahora te estoy diciendo que no me perdones. A ninguno de nosotros por lo que te hicimos. Nunca. Recuerdo todo…todo lo que te hicimos, y tu mereces saber por qué hicimos esas cosas. Tu entrenamiento estaba designado para despojarte de tu humanidad. Después de todo, a los ojos del programa, no era un humano, eras un arma. Un arma que voluntariamente concebí para ellos. Nuestras órdenes eran evitar que ganaras algún sentido de ti misma, decían que comprometería nuestra habilidad de controlarte. No debíamos tratarte nunca como una niña, solo como un arma. Pero no todos siguieron esas órdenes, y estoy agradecida por eso. Sutter quería completar tu construcción pero era imposible mientras tu Factor de Curación estaba inactivo. Jamás sobrevivirías a la cirugía, así que le dio permiso a Rice para que dé cada paso que sea necesario para activar tu Gen-X. Eligio envenenamiento por radiación. Casi mueres ese día. Desafortunadamente, Rice tenia razón, la radiación funcionó. Ahora nada se interponía en el camino, especialmente yo. Solo me enteré después lo que pasó, que tus garras fueron extirpadas una por una, afiladas y recubiertas con el indestructible metal, Adamantina. No se suponía que seria así, En absoluto. Debí haber sabido lo que vendría, no es que hubiese podido evitarlo, pero lo hubiese intentado. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Cuando fue tiempo para tu primera prueba de campo, el objetivo fue_

_Elegido tirando la moneda. Quien era, no importaba, siempre y cuando el objetivo sea prominente. Sutter necesitaba hacer una declaración, y tu se la entregaste al mundo. Yo quería entender por que hacíamos esto. Le dije a Martin que quería entender por que tenías que asesinar públicamente a un hombre inocente, a su familia y a tantos otros. Así que él me dijo 'es simple, no puedes vender nada sin publicidad'. De eso se trataba todo, comprar y vender vidas por ganancias. No salvar al mundo, ni conquistarlo. No, era por dinero, mucho. Martin te vendió por un millón de dólares por peso, y como sabrás, no había escasez de compradores. Rice tenia razón, yo no importaba. No para ellos, ni para ti, ni para nadie. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar, mientras tu eras obligada a asesinar y matar, y matar, y matar. Mataste a la realeza, capos de la mafia, señores de la droga, dictadores, asesinos...a cualquiera, a todos... por un precio._

_Por tres años, asesinaste sin fallar. Cada objetivo que te asignaban, __tú lo matabas. Cada limite de tiempo que te imponían, lo batías. Cada punto de encuentro que complotaban, tu llegabas, excepto uno. En donde Rice te esperaba. Cuando volvió de la misión, nos dijo lo que pasó. Dijo que no llegaste al punto de reunión a tiempo, que tuvo que abortar la misión cuando el equipo comenzó a abrir fuego. Y que te vio morir. No quise creerle. Nunca me dijiste qué paso, como sobreviviste ni como lograste encontrar el camino de vuelta. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Por mucho tiempo me diferencié de Sutter y de Rice. Ellos te hicieron una asesina. Ellos eran los que te usaban. Pero solo se necesitaba una llamada telefónica para abrir mis ojos y ver que yo era igual que ellos. Dicen que el la vida somos juzgados por las elecciones que tomamos, son lo que nos define, y yo elegí traerte a este mundo. Elegí quedarme en el programa aun luego de que te despojaran de tu humanidad y te convirtieran en un arma. Soy responsable por todo lo que te ha pasado, por todo el dolor, la muerte, por todo lo que has sufrido. Porque yo tenía opción y tu no. Y elegí no hacer nada. Siempre asumí que era Rice el que te cortaba. Te hirió tantas veces en el pasado…casi te mata, dos veces. Nunca quise creer que eras tú. El daño que hice…¿podré perdonármelo alguna vez? No puedes evitar lo que Rice te hizo hacer…pero de alguna manera te las arreglaste para salvar a Henry y decirme la verdad. Lo que significa que hay esperanza…me mostraste que fallamos…no eres un arma, eres una niña. Siempre recuerda que no tienes la culpa. TU NO ELEGISTE ESTA VIDA. Nosotros…yo te forcé. La sangre que derramaste esta en mis manos, no en las tuyas. Y por favor entiende por que debo pedirte que mates una última vez. Porque lo que harás esta noche esta bien. Esta noche, servirás a la justicia. Esta noche, recuperarás la vida que te robamos. Nunca quise una familia. Mi padre me quitó ese deseo. Me quitó mi niñez, mi inocencia y mi vida. Y yo tomé las tuyas. Me convertí en lo que más odié y temí, y tú te volviste mi victima. Pero entonces, me mostraste la esperanza. No cuando salvaste a Megan, sino cuando salvaste a Henry. Me mostraste que podemos elegir ser algo mas que aquello que nos obligan a ser, podemos ser algo mejor que lo que creemos que somos. Y, en ese momento, salvaste mi vida, y todo lo que me importa ahora es salvar la tuya. Desearía que podamos huir sin derramar más sangre. Pero si no los detenemos, nunca se detendrán. Y lo harán de vuelta. Ya han empezado. Después de esta noche, seguiremos adelante y no miraremos atrás. Empezaremos una nueva vida, tendremos un futuro, seremos una familia. Discúlpame por haber esperado tanto tiempo para decirte estas cosas. Hay mucho más que quiero decirte, y lo haré, pero hay una cosa que debes recordar siempre, no importa qué pase: TU ERES UNA NIÑA, NO UN ARMA. Eres mi niña. Eres mi hija y te amo. Siempre te amaré, Laura._

_Tu madre, Sarah."_

'_Tú eres la primera persona que lee la carta de mi madre. Espero que te ayude a comprender quien soy, y por consiguiente por qué debo irme. No puedo quedarme, aunque realmente lo deseo. Soy peligrosa y son conciente de eso, más conciente que cualquiera. Puedo lastimarlos. Puedo lastimarte y eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir. Sé que comprenderás que no debes intentar localizarme, pues seria en vano. También espero que comprendas que no puedo asegurarte que volveré, puesto que no sé que me depara mi viaje. _

_Gracias Julian, por animarte a mirar más allá del arma asesina'_

_Laura._

Julian estaba en su habitación, leyendo por quinta vez en una semana las cartas que Laura Kinney le había dejado hace casi ya tres años atrás.

Aún la extrañaba.

Y para estas fechas, las cosas no eran mejores. De niño, Julian amaba las navidades. Todos esos paquetes brillantes, llenos de sorpresas bajo un árbol enorme, luces de colores, dulces a montones. Pero los acontecimientos de los últimos años de su vida le hicieron cambiar de parecer. La muerte de su amigo Brian, la partida de Sofía…demasiadas peleas y muerte. Y la gente festejando a un Dios que permite todo eso. Y, como cereza del postre, Laura desapareció de la noche a la mañana, dejándolo muy confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se habían acercado mucho unos meses antes, bastante más de lo que él jamás pensó. Y de repente, la chica se esfuma.

Él intentó dar con su paradero junto con Logan, pero tal como lo había advertido Laura en su misiva, fue en vano. Logan sabia que Laura se había alejado por la seguridad de sus amigos, pues sabía que los actuales responsables del Proyecto Arma X seguían buscándola. Y también que era un viaje de autoconocimiento.

Habían pasado casi tres años ya. Y Julian había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en sus sentimientos. Y maldijo la hora en que ella se fue.

Afuera, el césped verde se escondía bajo una capa de impecable blanco.

En la mansión, los estudiantes y profesores iban y venían entre preparativos para la cena, todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas, y demás artículos navideños. Julian escuchaba el jolgorio desde su cuarto, y sabía que tenía que unírseles, que debía bajar a festejar con sus amigos.

Se puso de pie, guardo la carta en el cajón de su mesa de noche y salio del cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Como era costumbre en el Instituto, la navidad se celebraba con una gran cena. Una extensa mesa estaba dispuesta a lo largo del comedor, cubierta con un mantel verde con vivos dorados. La vajilla era impecablemente blanca, y distribuidos a lo largo de la mesa, se encontraban elaborados centros de mesa.

El aroma de la comida le inundó la nariz desde que dejo su habitación.

Cuando llego a la planta baja, las risas y charlas se hicieron claras.

Si había algo que Julian Keller había aprendido a hacer, era ocultar sus sentimientos. Así es que desde que Laura se marchó, no volvió a hablar de ella frente a los demás. La única que tenia al menos una vaga idea de lo que sentía Julian era Cessily, ya que él le había mencionado a Laura un par de veces. Sin embargo, Cess no sabia de la carta, ni de que él había definido finalmente lo que sentía por la joven. ¿Para que hablar de algo que jamás se concretaría? Laura no volvería, así que si bien él le confesaba a Cess lo que sentía por la primera, las cosas no se modificarían. ¿Cuál era el punto? Podía extrañarla él solo, sin hacerlo publico.

Ante los ojos de los demás, el seguía siendo un joven X-Men, altivo, un gran estratega y el sueño de la mitad de las femeninas del Instituto. Julian era conciente de eso, pero la repentina partida de X-23 lo había dejado bastante desconcertado.

Así que, contrariamente a lo que Logan había pensado en un principio cuando supo que Laura se había ido, Julian no se dio la vida de Playboy que se hubiese dado unos años atrás.

¿Tanto había madurado?

En ese pensamiento estaba Julian cuando una voz ronca le dijo.

-Feliz Navidad- Y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro- ¿Si nos paramos bajo un muérdago, me das un besito?

-Aun no estoy desesperado, Santo.- Rió Julian- Puedo tener a cualquier muñeca que se me cruce enfrente.

Realmente, él no quería eso… pero Santo no entendería.

-Tienes algún objetivo esta noche?

-Nahh…estas niñas son demasiado puritanas- Dijo Julian, cruzándose de brazos.- Yo no quiero nada especial, quiero una _Noche Buena._

El mutante rocoso rió, y sacudiendo su cabeza, le dijo:

-Alguna vez piensas ponerte serio?

-Claro, cuando llegue la mujer indicada…o sea, nunca.- Rió Julian.

Sin embargo, el 'nunca' no se refería a que no había una mujer especial, sino mas bien a que esa mujer especial 'nunca' regresaría.


	3. Chapter 3

Como era costumbre en el Instituto, la navidad se celebraba con una gran cena. Una extensa mesa estaba dispuesta a lo largo del comedor, cubierta con un mantel verde con vivos dorados. La vajilla era impecablemente blanca, y distribuidos a lo largo de la mesa, se encontraban elaborados centros de mesa.

El aroma de la comida le inundó la nariz desde que dejo su habitación.

Cuando llego a la planta baja, las risas y charlas se hicieron claras.

Si había algo que Julian Keller había aprendido a hacer, era ocultar sus sentimientos. Así es que desde que Laura se marchó, no volvió a hablar de ella frente a los demás. La única que tenía al menos una vaga idea de lo que sentía Julian era Cessily, ya que él le había mencionado a Laura un par de veces. Sin embargo, Cess no sabia de la carta, ni de que él había definido finalmente lo que sentía por la joven. ¿Para que hablar de algo que jamás se concretaría? Laura no volvería, así que si bien él le confesaba a Cess lo que sentía por la primera, las cosas no se modificarían. ¿Cuál era el punto? Podía extrañarla él solo, sin hacerlo publico.

Ante los ojos de los demás, el seguía siendo un joven X-Men, altivo, un gran estratega y el sueño de la mitad de las femeninas del Instituto. Julian era conciente de eso, pero la repentina partida de X-23 lo había dejado bastante desconcertado.

Así que, contrariamente a lo que Logan había pensado en un principio cuando supo que Laura se había ido, Julian no se dio la vida de Playboy que se hubiese dado unos años atrás.

¿Tanto había madurado?

En ese pensamiento estaba Julian cuando una voz ronca le dijo.

-Feliz Navidad- Y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro- ¿Si nos paramos bajo un muérdago, me das un besito?

-Aun no estoy desesperado, Santo.- Rió Julian- Puedo tener a cualquier muñeca que se me cruce enfrente.

Realmente, él no quería eso… pero Santo no entendería.

-Tienes algún objetivo esta noche?

-Nahh…estas niñas son demasiado puritanas- Dijo Julian, cruzándose de brazos.- Yo no quiero nada especial, quiero una _Noche Buena._

El mutante rocoso rió, y sacudiendo su cabeza, le dijo:

-Alguna vez piensas ponerte serio?

-Claro, cuando llegue la mujer indicada…o sea, nunca.- Rió Julian.

Sin embargo, el 'nunca' no se refería a que no había una mujer especial, sino más bien a que esa mujer especial 'nunca' regresaría.

…

Sentados ya todos en la mesa, Emma Frost se puso de pie y dijo:

-Es una Navidad más para agradecer que estamos todos juntos, mis niños. Una Navidad más para sopesar, para planificar, para corregir. Para llegar al último día del año con la mente clara, y el corazón listo para más vivencias. Nunca fue fácil para nosotros, los mutantes, vivir en este mundo. Pero ustedes, mis queridos, son la semilla de una nueva generación, de algo que marcara la diferencia. Sé que muchos de ustedes han perdido seres queridos. Amigos. Amores.- al mencionar esta ultima palabra, fijó la vista en Julian. A él no le extraño que ella supiese todo lo que le estaba pasando. Y francamente, no le importó- Compañeros. Pero ninguna pérdida fue en vano, porque están honrando su memoria cada día, peleando por lo que ellos pelearon alguna vez. Así que, mis niños, disfrutemos el estar todos juntos.

Un aplauso generalizado inundó el comedor.

Luego de la cena, a los estudiantes mas jóvenes se los envío a los cuartos. Y a los de ultimo año se les permitió quedarse luego del toque de queda.

La gran mayoría de ellos, se dirigieron al salón de juegos.

-No vienes?- Pregunto Cess, mirando a Julian sentado en la silla. Pensativo.

-Quizás luego, Cess.

-Tiene miedo a que le patee el trasero en la Play Station.- Dijo Santo a Cessily.

-En realidad, no voy para ahorrarte la humillación, pila de rocas. Pero si eres masoquista…espérame, y te enseñare quien manda.-Sonrío Julian, reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Seguro, cuando quieras.

Cess sonrió. Sabía que para esta época del año, Julian se ponía de un humor extraño. Santo también lo sabia, y siempre que podía trataba de animarlo, pero, como había dicho una vez 'Es más cabeza dura que yo… ¡y yo estoy hecho de piedra!'

Así que ninguno de los dos amigos intento obligarlo a ir. Mientras se iban, Cess volteo y le regalo una sonrisa amistosa.

-Cual es tu problema, muchacho?- Logan preguntó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La pregunta era una obviedad para él. Sabia bien lo que le pasaba a Julian, podía leerlo en sus ojos. Podía sentir como reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando alguien nombraba a Laura o a X-23. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. De todos modos, Logan quería que Julian se lo dijera, pensaba que era saludable para el chico.

- Ninguno. No me gusta la Navidad, eso es todo.

-Ese no es el asunto aquí.- Logan camino hacia él, y se sentó en otra silla frente a Julian- Creo que sé cual es tu problema…

-Bien, si ya lo sabes no me lo preguntes.- El mal humor hizo su entrada triunfal en la voz de Julian.

-Dije que creia que sabia. Dime que es…

-Dios….- Julian bebió un trago de vino de su copa… su tercera o cuarta copa.- No tienes nada que hacer?

Si la situación hubiese sido distinta, Julian se hubiese ganado un bello insulto. Pero su madre no tenia la culpa, y además Logan sabia que el chico estaba dolido. Lo dejo pasar. Por única vez.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-Yo también la extraño.

Le dijo a Julian, y dejo el cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Decidió entonces que debía despejar su cabeza, así que fue a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa, bebiendo café y charlando animadamente.

Rockslide y Elixir estaban en pleno encuentro virtual, y por lo que Julian pudo oír cuando ingreso al cuarto, 'la pila de rocas' iba ganando.

-Ahg, odio este maldito juego!- Exclamó Josh, arrojando el joystick sobre el sofá. Santo reía, con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria.

-Déjame borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro- Dijo Julian, mientras se sentaba entre Santo y Josh.

-En tus sueños.

El partido comenzó, y Julian se sumergió por completo en el juego.

Emma, Scott, Logan y Henry Mc Coy ingresaron en ese momento, para ver a los chicos completamente absortos con la consola de juegos.

-Fue una buena decisión comprar esa cosa.- Dijo Logan, en referencia a la Play Station.-Puedes tenerlos horas y horas idiotizados tras una pantalla.

-Si, lo sé.- Sonrió Scott.- Hubiese matado por una de esa cuando era niño.

-Oye! Eso es trampa!- Protestó Santo.

-No es trampa anotar un gol, es el objetivo del partido- Rió Julian. Si había algo que adoraba era ganar. Y ganarle a Santo le daba un condimento adicional.

De pronto, algo en la ventana detrás del televisor llamó su atención, una sombra en los árboles.

Una sombra increíblemente familiar, recortada en la blanca silueta de la luna, con los cabellos al viento.

'_¿Es…?'_ Pensó Julián, sin poder dejar de mirar.

-GOL!- Exclamó Rockslide, aprovechando la distracción de Julian, quien seguía con los ojos fijos en la sombra de afuera.

Si era.

Era ella.

Era Laura.

La sombra desapareció, veloz como una serpiente.

Y Julian salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, llevándose varias cosas por delante, entre ellas a Logan, quien le dijo algo que Julian no escuchó.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escaleras arriba, a través de los pasillos, hasta el antiguo cuarto de Laura. El corazón se le escapaba por la boca, le golpeaba furioso las sienes. Estaba tan ansioso que olvidó que podría haber volado para llegar allí.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Una corriente de felicidad le recorrió la espalda, y una gran sonrisa se le instalo en el rostro. Era ella.

Tan bella como siempre, quizás más. Allí estaba, parada junto a la ventana, un bolso yacía a sus pies.

-Laura…-Susurró él, inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, con su mano aun en el interruptor de la luz. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa, muy probablemente la sonrisa mas bella que vio en mucho tiempo.

En silencio, se acercaron y ella lo abrazó.

-Hola Julian.

Él apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. No iba a dejarla ir, no sin antes decirle todo lo que había deducido en su ausencia. Su repentina y dolorosa ausencia. Quería explicarle que había leído la carta de su madre, una y otra vez. Quería decirle que comprendía muchas cosas ahora, quería pedirle perdón por haber sido un pendejo inmaduro tantas veces.

Pero todo a su tiempo. Todo a su debido tiempo.

-Volviste! Dios….-Le susurró al oído.- Laura, estas aquí…

Ella solo sonrió. ¿Cómo explicarle cuanto lo había extrañado ella? ¿Cómo decirle cada día desde que se fue, lloró por él, que deseaba estar a su lado?

-Te extrañé.- Susurró ella, y sintió como si inhalara una fresca bocanada de aire después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Yo también.- Contestó Julian. Era hora.

-En verdad?

-Laura…todo este tiempo no deje de pensar en ti. Leía tu carta una y otra vez, deseando que estés aquí porque…-Julian tomó aire. Era la primera vez en su vida que diría una cosa así a alguien.

-Por que?-Laura se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. No había olvidado lo bellos que eran, muy azules.

-Porque te amo. Hizo falta que te fueras para que me diera cuenta, y quizás sea un idiota por eso, lo cual no seria extraño, porque me comporte como un idiota contigo durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora entiendo todo, Laura, y..

-Julian.-Ella lo interrumpió, y le puso su dedo índice en esa pequeña depresión del labio superior.- No tienes idea del tiempo que esperé para oír eso. Las veces que soñé con oírlo.

Era otra Laura, su viaje, su alejamiento voluntario le había permitido atar cabos sueltos, pensar, conocerse. Perdonarse. Y ahora estaba lista para comenzar a vivir.

Se había vuelto una niña de verdad, como en el cuento de Pinocho que su madre solía leerle.

-Te quedarás?

-Me quedaré…-ella sonrío, clavando sus ojos verdes esmeralda en el. Hizo sentir a Julian que las rodillas le temblaban- Julian?

-Dime…

-Yo también te amo.

Julian la besó. Canalizó todo lo que sintió en su ausencia en ese beso. Un beso dulce y apasionado.

Allí estaba, en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo. Y estaba decidido a quedarse con ella, le importaba poco y nada lo que piensen los demás, pues estaba claro que Logan y Emma Frost no estarían felices con esto. Sobre todo Emma, que había catalogado a Laura como un peligro, y había expresado su tranquilidad cuando X-23 dejó el Instituto.

Pero no importaba, había sido paciente, había esperado mucho tiempo por esto, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.


End file.
